A Stollen Heart
by disproportionatelove
Summary: Katie is new to the school. she meets a Gothic guy, named Travis. she can tell he's hiding soothing but doesn't know what... Tratie AU Rated T for language and violence.
1. my first day so far

**A/N I know the part we all hate of a story but it has to be here. This is my first chapter story and l'll try to update every week, but we all know writers block happens... I know Travis isn't really like this but i thought it would be a good plot... totally-jinxed came up with the title. you should all go love her. We all know i do own PJATO right ... you do... well your wrong... I don't own PJATO.**

"This is our newest student, Katie Gardener" Mr. D said. I carefully walked down to the only empty seat in the class room. There was a kid next to me he had longish curly brown hair with black low lights all black on with dark ripped jeans, he was basically your stereo-typical goth. I took out my note book from my bag and started taking notes on American history, trying to ignore the cold aura that was radiating from him. My pen slipped off of the desk so I was about to get it when he beat me to it.

"You dropped your pen…" He said quietly, and handed it to me. His eye, they were a soft brown. You could see that he was nice and thoughtful but hurt by long years of pain. I don't really understand if that's even possible because we are only sophomores.

"Thanks…" I said shocked by his flawless completion. He turned back and started doodeling on his paper and listening to his iPods instead of taking notes. I focused on the board for the rest of class, but I couldn't shake the feeling that he was more than what his looks say.

When the bell finally rung I grabbed my binder and got up to head to my next class, but being the klutz I am I dropped it. He once again beat me to it.

"Here," He said and handed me the book "Katie, right?" he asked

"Yea…" I said awkwardly "What's your name?"

"Travis." He said as he pulled the ends of his sweat shirt sleeves down so they covered almost his entire hand.

"Do you know where the gym is?" I asked feeling a bit stupid doing so.

"Yea I have it next… I'll show you the way" he said.

After I stopped at my locker we walked down the hall in silence. The silence wasn't really all that awkward, though people were giving us weird looks, I assumed because I was new, but they looked more like looks of exclusion. Maybe they didn't like me or the way I looked or maybe it was because I was walking with a goth/anti-social kid. Once we were in the gym he showed me where the girl's locker room was then he walked over to the guy's one.

I quickly changed into my gym clothes and was about to put my hair up when I realized I didn't have a ponytail. _Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap_, I thought I would have to ask someone for one. I looked around for someone that looked nice.

There were the girls crowding the mirror to put more makeup on even though they looked fine already. There were the girls that looked like they were wicked smart with really thick glasses. There were a few that were acting slutty. Lastly there were the girls who were just normal. I decided to ask them.

I tapped a girl with curly blonde hair on the shoulder. She turned around and the first thing I noticed were her eyes they were like a grey color.

"Umm… can I borrow a ponytail" I said trying to not sound really awkward which I failed miserably at. I thought she was going to snap at me or laugh in my face but instead she smiled.

"Sure," she said "are you new here?"

"Yea I just moved here from Connecticut" I said "My name's Katie"

"My name is Annebeth, if you need anything just ask."

"Umm… can I sit with you at lunch I don't want to be that one girl…" I said awkwardly.

"Sure!" she said. I started to put my hair up into a pony tail.

"No." She said

"What"

"Braid your hair it would look better"

"Umm ok" I said and braided it over my left shoulder.

"Much better" she said. Then we walked out of locker room.

** A/N Sooooooooooo what do you think... i hope yous like :D NOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMN OMNOMNOM**


	2. gym and lunch

**A/N I'm back, who missed me?!…*Cricket noises*… well you missed the story right?! *crowd cheers* well here's another chapter. I don't really know how gym works in other bigger schools (mine has 100 kids per graduating class) so I'm guessing… Also I didn't put in well written descriptions for the charters because we all know what they look like… right? I'm not gonnna include chariters from Ho Oust cuz I want to stick to the original ones.**

I walked out and looked for the gym teacher hmmm. My schedule said that I had Mr. Brunner so I went up to the only male adult in the room. Since he was in a wheel chair I was confused on how he could be a gym teacher. I awkwardly approached the middle aged man.

"Are you Mr. Brunner?" I let out a mental sigh of relief, due to the fact that I didn't make a total fool of myself.

"Yes I am and you must be Katie."

"Yep…" He checked me off on the attendance list. Just then Annebeth came up to me and said

"Katie come stretch with us!" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to her group of friends. There were two guys and two girls.

"So that's Percy" She pointed, and he waved.

"That's Selina" She was about 5'2''. She had blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. She looked like a goddess or something.

"This is Beckendorf" He was tall and holding Selina's hand so I assumed they were dating.

"I'm Clarisse" said the tall girl with stringy brown hair and she looked very strong. She seemed somewhat of a tom-boy.

"I'm Katie…" I said looking at them all I could see them observing and sizing me up. I've always been self conscious about my looks but today, for some odd reason, I didn't look like total crap… but there was the fact I was in gym clothes.

We started stretching and doing basic stuff when I noticed Travis was sitting up on the bleachers, so were a couple other kids, but no one was talking to him he was just sitting in the corner listening to his iPod being all antisocial. Annebeth noticed me looking over at Travis.

"Oh, that's Travis Stoll he's like emo or goth or something, he never dose gym."

"why doesn't he do gym?"

"He 'forgets' his gym clothes" she put air quotes. So basically now I know 3 things about.

-His name.

-He is Goth.

-He is lazy/ doesn't care about grades

The last two are mostly inferred, but I'll hopefully find out soon.

After stretching we went outside to jog laps around the track for the rest of class. I jogged with Selina who told me all about the school. And caught me up on the latest gossip and, I told her about my life back in Connecticut.

"So my dad used to own a florist shop, but now he moved here to open a new store." That was only half of the reason, but I wasn't exactly ready to tell anyone that…** (A/N you want to kill me now don't you).**

"Oh that's cool." She said then started rambling on about stuff I didn't really listen to. I'm sorry but I honestly didn't care that what's his face and what's her face were going out, but I didn't want to hurt Selina's feelings. I was never much of a gossiper. Selina and I walked/jogged 2 laps then the teacher sent the class in to change.

Once I was back in my normal clothes I felt much better. I went to the mirror and touched up my eyeliner and then the bell rang. I walked down to lunch with Annebeth and the rest of the group. I put my gym bag down at the same table as Annebeth did hers. Then we went up to get lunch.

When we got back to the table Percy, Clarisse, Selina, and Beckendorf were sitting there. Also were some people who I didn't recognize.

"Oh Katie this is Grover, Grover this is Katie." Grover was in a wheelchair that looked permanent. He was wearing one of those Jamaican hat things. He waved, so I waved back.

"Sup bitchesssss" said a girl who just arrived to the table she looked like a punk rock type girl. Then she noticed me. "Oh…" she nervously laughed. "Umm sorry about that I'm Thalia by the way, are you the new kid?" she asked

"Yeah that's me I'm Katie and all my friends back home used to swear all the time I'm used to it by now"

"Oh ok" She said.

Most of lunch was me telling people about me and people telling me about them self. Though at one point I looked around and thought I was seeing double, sort of I saw Travis sitting next to someone who looked just like him but not as goth. Grover who I was sitting next to caught me looking.

"That's Travis and his brother Conner, they aren't twins but they look it."

"How come Travis seems so lonely?" I asked… it's not like I like him or something it's just that he doesn't really make sense. Even if I did who would like someone like me?

"He sotra alienates himself from people he's basically anti-social" I thought about that I used to know someone from Connecticut. The rest of lunch I sat there just quietly eating my pizza.

**(A/N) Explmation time here are a list of excuses please choose one or two to accept**

**Writers block**

**Homework**

**Friends fighting (who we are working on a huge project together)**

**NHD the huge project listed above that is my personal living hell (if any of you have NHD leave a review and tell me 'bout it)**

**Tiredness**

**Laziness**

**Un able to use my computer-ness**

**So I probably won't update till winter break… I'll try to update sooner but I'm so busy… this is probably gonna be the standard length of chapters… so yea sorry its short.**

**Please review I mean only if you want to I guess if you don't you want to then you don't have to but I'd really appreciate it. Give me feedback, your opinions I'm open to suggestions too.**


End file.
